


Night at the Museum

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Louie and Violet go to the museum together... After hours.
Relationships: Louie Duck & Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Night at the Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lilspark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lilspark/gifts).



> I got the request for more Louie & Violet fluff, and I sat on it for several days because I didn't have any ideas... And then I churned it all out in the middle of the night last night.
> 
> These two are, like, fifteen here.

"We're going to get in trouble, Llew--"

"Whoa, Vi, chill," Louie said, stopping what he was doing for a brief second in order to look over his shoulder at her, "first off, it's _Louie,_ not... _That._ Second, we'll only get in trouble if we get caught. So, hey. No reason to worry, alright?"

Violet frowned as he went back to picking the locks. "Do I look like those matter to me? Either of them?"

"Aww, c'mon. Relax a little, okay? Besides, this is something that _you_ wanted."

She studied the building in front of them. While she had always wanted to visit a museum alone (or even just somewhat alone), in the dead of night-- don't ask, it had just been a dream of hers-- she had always assumed that it would never happen... Or, if it _did_ happen, the process would be legal.

"And... There!" Louie exclaimed, grinning as he stood up and stepped back, "welcome to the Duckburg Museum of Civilizations... At night!"

Violet frowned deeply, looking into the dark building. Something about it was... Kind of tantalizing, almost.

She took a deep breath before taking a step inside.

* * *

Louie groaned. "This is boring."

"Just give me a few more minutes?" Violet asked, "please?"

He glanced over at his oldest brother's crush, sighing a little. He couldn't say no to her, he never could. After that day in Istanbull, he found that he just _couldn't._

"... Fine."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

She led him to another exhibit, and his eyes widened. The whole room was illuminated with moonlight, streaming in through the floor-to-ceiling windows... And showcasing the weaponry that was inside the displays.

"Oh my gosh... Is that...?"

"The silver sword of Captain James Ganderlon," Violet confirmed, nodding, "the one and only, yes. Its final resting place."

Louie blinked before looking at all of the other things. "The shield of General George Quackson... And are those nunchucks?"

She had to chuckle a little. "Those belonged to an actual nun, believe it or not. Sister Hilda McCaw, if I remember correctly. She lived in a convent just outside of Cape Suzette, and..."

"Alright, alright, I get it."

She frowned a little, forgetting that it was only Huey who truly appreciated her infodumping. Maybe she should have brought _him_ along, only using Louie to get them inside. At least he would truly appreciate the fact that they were face-to-face with actual, living history.

"Hey, look!" Louie exclaimed, opening one of the display cases, "it's a club, like the one our caveman friend Bubba has!"

She blinked, suddenly realizing that he had picked the lock on the glass case. "Louie..."

"You weren't aware that we had a caveman friend, huh? I'm surprised that Huey never told you."

"I knew that," she responded, "but seriously, we're going to get caught."

"Maybe. But c'mon! Live a little. You're a big nerd... Don't you ever just want to _touch the history?"_

She shook her head, though that was kind of lying.

"Fine. Your loss."

He set the club down, selecting a hefty sword. "Ooh..."

"You're holding the legendary longsword of the infamous Dread Pirate Canary Cruel, and all that you say is _ooh?"_

He smirked, playfully jabbing the sword in her direction. "En garde!"

"I'm not going to give in, Llewellyn," she said, crossing her arms and turning away from him, "in fact, I think I'm going to leave. If you get caught, so be it."

"Aww, come _on!_ Violet!"

"What?"

Louie looked at her. "I've seen you let yourself go before. Not too much, but just enough where you're _enjoying_ yourself. You're on this planet for an uncertain amount of time... Don't you want to enjoy it, at least a little? Instead of just ensuring your survival and... And a good record?"

She glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I called you the Saber for a reason," he said, smiling a little, "live up to it."

She blinked before heading over to the open display case. Immediately, her eyes found something that had previously slipped her notice: a saber, held in a sheath. She gently lifted it out, taking it out of the sheath. It was beautiful, and familiar to her.

Her breath caught. "Clara Hennerson."

"What?"

"This used to belong to Clara Hennerson," she murmured, "a personal hero of mine. Scholar by day, demon slayer by night..."

She swung the saber, a cross between delight and awe coming into her expression as she did so. She let out a small laugh before looking at Louie.

"Wanna test it out?"

She nodded. "Bring it on."

* * *

_"What is going on in here?!"_

Violet glanced up, letting the weapon fall to the floor. She went completely still and silent, unsure of just what to do. In fact, at the moment, she was only certain of one thing: she had been right from the very beginning, and it was Louie's fault for ignoring her warnings and convincing her otherwise.

"Hello, officer," Louie greeted them, turning on the good old Louie Duck charm, "to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Violet snorted derisively, muttering under her breath: "I'll have to remember _that_ one the next time I get caught breaking and entering."

Louie shot her a glare, and she shut up.

"We weren't _breaking and entering,"_ Louie fibbed, trying to think quickly, "we were just... Inspecting the weapons to make sure that they were the real deal."

"Why wouldn't they be?" the officer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're not saying that they _wouldn't be,"_ Violet jumped in quickly, "but this exhibit was donated in part by my great-grandfather's favorite nephew, and it is _very_ important to my family that everything remains intact."

Louie grinned, jumping into the story. "And of course, you can't have someone knowing that we're checking everything. Don't want to cause some big uprising amongst the nerds and geeks now, do we?"

Vi rolled her eyes a little before glancing back at the officer, hoping against all hope that they would get let go.

* * *

"An _uprising amongst the nerds and the geeks?"_ Violet asked, "really?"

Louie frowned. "Hey. That coming from _my great-grandfather's favorite nephew."_

"It was the best I could come up with."

"You two might want to shut your traps," the officer warned, going to close the door of the police car, "anything you say can and will be used against you."

Violet merely glared at Louie.

* * *

"Kids?" Scrooge asked, "what in _blazes_ happened here?"

"And why is Violet with you in the cell?" Dewey asked, "ooh, ooh... Does she have a secret rogue-like personality that we never found out about until just now?"

"Let's not talk about it," Louie said, glancing at the hummingbird, who had fallen peacefully asleep on his shoulder, "could you _please_ just... Get us out of here?"

"Fine," Scrooge agreed, "just be ready for some _long_ lectures, one on your way home, one from your mother, one from..."

Louie just nodded, causing Violet to stir a little.

"... After we drop her off. Of course."


End file.
